


Pissy Pants and All

by JennySmithInTARDIS



Series: April Crack-Attack Challenge [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Challenge Response, Crack, Embarrassment, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennySmithInTARDIS/pseuds/JennySmithInTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the fourth (and final) week of @whatwecanfic ‘s April Crack-Attack Challenge over on Tumblr.</p>
<p>Prompt - Every time person A comes home person B gets so excited they wet themselves like an overexcited cocker spaniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pissy Pants and All

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, I was a little sidetracked this week so I knocked this up in, like, under 20 minutes. It’s also un-beta’d, so if there are any mistakes, (there’s probs loads) feel free to let me know :)
> 
> Also, I rated this as mature. I think it could pass as teen, but thought that I'd play it safe.

It turned out that hopping between dimensions had effected Rose more than she'd originally presumed it would. Several things had changed about her, which (much to her annoyance) the Doctor picked up on; almost immediately.    
  
"You know, Rose," he had said when they got to their hotel room, an hour after being left on the beach. "I think you've shrunk!"    
  
The Doctor patted her on the head and contorted his face in concentration.   
  
"Yep! Definitely shorter," he declared popping the 'p'. "Not that there's anything wrong with that!" he rushed to reassure her. "You're like my little pocket person!"    
  


Due to the Doctor's keen eye Rose had decided to keep one of the more...  _ personal _ changes a secret. Yet, she constantly worried that he would catch on.    


 

You see, for whatever reason, jumping between dimensions had quite the effect on one's bladder. Rose, having been dimension jumping for months, had found herself in quite the pickle! It seemed that whenever she became excited she would have a little accident.    


 

Rose had worried when she got back to her Doctor that this new quirk of hers would get in the way of their reunion. She wasn't expecting it to, in fact, be interrupted by her lover getting shot and growing, well, himself from a spare hand.    


 

Luckily everyone was so busy that Rose's accidental peeing had gone amiss. Back on Pete's world, however, was another story. Rose was insistent that the Doctor get his own apartment, yet missing her as he had the past three years he was quite… persistent. He rented his own flat, but visited Rose everyday after work. This wasn't so much of a problem when it was planned, as Rose would be wearing tena ladies, however if he were to show up unannounced there would be hell to pay. 

 

Rose sat on the sofa watching ‘Bridget Jones’ Diary’ when she heard the Doctor’s spare key in the door.  _ Shit.  _ Before the feeling of dread enveloped her, excitement coursed through her body, making itself known by a pooling in her knickers, and not the good kind. 

“Honey, I’m home!” the Doctor declared. 

Rose shrieked and darted into the bathroom. 

“That is what people say, isn’t it?” the Doctor asked as he entered the flat fully. “After a hard’s day work. Well I say say hard, slightly challenging. Welll, I say challenging… hey, where are you? Roooooooose?” 

“Shit!” Rose cursed under her breath, perched on the toilet.

Now she was stuck in the bathroom with no change of clothes and a Time Lord on the prowl for attention. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Rose’s heart rate increased. This was beyond humiliating. There was a whirring noise and Rose stiffened, she recognised it immediately. His new sonic.  _ Oh dear God, no. This  _ **_can not_ ** _ be happening.  _ Rose thought. The door opened slowly and there stood the Doctor, hand outstretched, handing Rose… fresh knickers and pyjama bottoms. Rose looked up at him, a shy smile on his face. 

“Rose, I know.” 

 

After Rose had gotten over the initial shock and tears of embarrassment she let the Doctor talk to her. Before she had run from the bathroom, into her bedroom and slammed the door on his face. But after an hour she finally let him in. He explained how he had known from the start, that because of his superior senses he could smell it (which really didn't help Rose’s self esteem). Luckily he had managed to convince her that nobody else could… this was a lie, or at least it could be. In all honesty the Doctor really didn't know whether or not this was the case, but he just want Rose to stop being sad. 

 

The Doctor knew that Rose had acquired this trait due to her going through hell and back (quite literally) just to find him. He assured her that he loved her, no matter what, pissy pants and all. 

“Oh, and I’m sorry for going through your bedroom drawers without permission,” the Doctor apologised with a blush. “You know, desperate times cause for desperate measures… Oh, and really Rose, do you actually need so many personal massagers now? What with my return, or rather arrival, wellll I was here before so it could be a return - I’m going off track. The point is; we both know I give the  _ best _ massages!” 

“Yeah, erm…” Rose coughed awkwardly. “They’re not actually massagers, Doctor.”

“I know that, Rose. I’m not thick. I wasn't bragging about my masseuse skills... I thought it was quite clear that I was, in fact, alluding to being a sex  _ god _ .” 

“Well, I wouldn’t call you a god.”

“Oi, you take that back!” 

“Make me.”

“Maybe I will.”

The Doctor lifted Rose up and she squealed in excitement, as well as... other things. 

“Oh god!” the Doctor exclaimed. 

“Sorry!” 

“It’s fine… Oh jesus, it’s soaked through. I’m covered in it as well now. Yeah, we’re going to need a shower. Rain check for sexy time?”

The Doctor settled a very disappointed Rose Tyler on her feet. She look up at him with longing in her eyes.

“Why don't we jus’ kill two birds with one stone?” she suggested with a tongue touched smile.

“Rose Tyler, I like the way you think!”

 

After that it was just a normal part of their lives. No big deal. Adult nappies were added onto their weekly shopping lists. The doctor was also allowed to move in, now that he knew about Rose’s little ‘biological quirk’. Rose wet herself whenever he came home, she did it when he proposed, she did it on their wedding day (a lot). Whenever one of their many, many children hit a new milestone Rose was sure to pee her pants. None of this mattered though, not really. They lived happily ever after, the constant aroma of urine be damned.  

**Author's Note:**

> This Crack-Attack Challenge has been super fun! Thank’s to anyone that read my fic’s, left kudos, reblogged, commented, etc. Thanks @whatwecanfic for arranging this and all the fab prompts, and a MASSIVE well done to anyone else that took part! :D


End file.
